The Calm and the Storm
by Eden2
Summary: A young Warden is sent to recapture Illidain Stormrage but what happens when see falls in love with him...


This is my first fic so please post your thoughts  
  
1. I'm going under the impression that Illidain can metamorph at will and is not in a permanent state of metamorphosis.  
  
2. I'm sorry if a character you like isn't here.  
  
3. The Warden doesn't know Malfurion and Illidain's relation.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft 3 Reign of Chaos.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Call from the North  
  
"Damn him for banishing me" Illidain Stormrage thought to him self bitterly.  
  
("You banished yourself.")  
  
"He even had Tyrande betrayed me."  
  
("Compared to the number you betrayed, the people you have doomed by emptying those vials?")  
  
"..."  
  
("But there is a way we can change that, a way that we can change everything.")  
  
"How?" Illidain replied.  
  
("The north. don't you fell it?")  
  
"Yes it is calling me. my name."  
  
("We can change it, we can change all.")  
  
"That power. it is mine, but where is it?"  
  
("The north. the frozen land of Nothrend.")  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why does Master Stormrage have to give this mission to me?" whined Aurona Moonflow.  
  
("It is supposed to be honor to be chosen by him.")  
  
"But I just came to the surface. after all those years in that. darkness."  
  
("If you think the Wardens where summoned just to have some fresh air you are sadly mistaken.")  
  
"But why did he have to choose me?"  
  
("There is no time to ask why and do as we are told.")  
  
"He could atleast tell me why he doesn't do this himself."  
  
("He is busy, the undead, the legion, and getting reacquainted with the high elves.")  
  
"Why didn't he tell me more about this "person" I'm supposed to capture?"  
  
("We all have reasons to keep some things to ourselves."  
  
"Do you think the person is the person Califax was guarding?" questioned Aurona.  
  
(Perhaps. but you were never allowed to venture there")  
  
"I guess there is one way to find out"  
  
Sighing, Aurona rose and started walking silently towards the Hunter's Hall.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So Furion tell me about your dream and why would want to find Illidain, you did banish him." said Tyrande.  
  
"This dream. it told me my brother is going to a vast frozen land called Northrend and must be stopped" Replied Furion.  
  
"Do you know why he has to be stopped?" asked the human leader Jaina Proudmoore.  
  
"It told me a terrible power lies in Northrend and that with that power my brother will destroy all that we fought for" answered Furion.  
  
"But sending an inexperienced Warden after him would be folly, surly there is someone better suited" said Tyrande.  
  
"Strange as it sounds, the dream told me she is the only one capable of defeating and capturing Illidain."  
  
"That may be, but we can't send her alone to this Northrend." Tyrande replied  
  
"Speaking of Northrend, my Shamans, Farseers, and I are feeling some sort of powerful energy basking in the cold of Northrend." counseled Thrall, the Warchief of the Orcish Horde.  
  
"Do you know what could be causing this?" requested Furion.  
  
"My eldest Farseers say that they have felt this once before on our lost home world Draenor, but are unable to identify it." narrated Thrall.  
  
There was a long pause before Furion spoke.  
  
"On the matter of her going alone. she will not. The dream asked that I have her go with four companions." said Furion.  
  
"I know that all of us want to go, but we can't afford to leave when we have so much to do and I don't any huntresses or archers to spare" said Tyrande  
  
"Agreed, however I do have a young blademaster I can send to escort her. He may be young but he is far from inexperienced. I also have a witchdoctor whose skills will be of great use." said Thrall  
  
"I also have a mountain king by the name of Tharadan Steelbeard. He has been to Northrend many times and could be use of as a guide. You would need a healer as well, so I can get a priest." insisted Jaina.  
  
"Thank you, all of you, I believe this is more than it seems and may decide with the fate of all of us." proclaimed Furion.  
  
With that they all nodded and began preparations for what could easily decide the fate of the world.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If you think this was too short, it's only the beginning. I chose to write about Illidain because I sympathized for him. The woman he loved only loved his brother not him. He seemed so depended on magic and that caused him to be imprisoned and to be freed from his prison to only be banished by his brother. He is pretty much now one of the most powerful beings in Warcraft and is probably extremely important in the expansion.  
  
On the matter of sending a Mountain King and Blademaster to aid Aurona. Those two heroes seem to be pretty much the only ones capable of battling and defeating a Demon Hunter. As for the troll witchdoctor and priest, I'll make them in to a Shadow Hunter and a Bloodmage if you want.  
  
Aurona will sooner or have to latter meet Illidain. I'm going under the bold assumption that Ner'Zul is going to possess Illidain. I am backed up by some evidence but it is still an assumption.  
  
Comments, spelling/grammar corrections, please tell me your thoughts. 


End file.
